Victoria Xtreme
Victoria Xtreme was born in Transylvania Romania, She was raised in orphan house that was used to train children into assassins. Victoria spend a good amount of her life as an assassin before meeting her husband, know as Mr.Xtreme, at that point she decided to end her career as a Hit-Woman. Victoria began her professional wrestling training at the age of 18 and started actually wrestling at the age of 23. This was because she had to learn how to fight without severely hurting people. Victoria also used to be very buff in the beginning of her wrestling career when she was with the pretty girls but after leaving the pretty girls she slimmed down and becoming more of a technician. She later Started the group known as The Syndicate. Professional Wrestling Career LOP/ League of Pain (end of 2017- 2018) Victoria Xtreme made her first appearance as a wrestler in LOP January 17th 2018. When she first started she joined a group known as the Pretty Girls. Joining this group Victoria's beginning of her career was not the best, full of lost after loss. But after the group dispersed and all the females with their separate ways Victoria went on in a elimination fatal 4 way where is she won a number one Contender ship match to face the LOP Vixens world champion Raven. Victoria defeated Raven but not too long after was suspended for using illegal moves and was stripped of the title. After two weeks Victoria returned to LOP but she did not come back alone, She put together a group known as The Syndicate. This group member at this time was Kellie and Silva. This group was very dominant winning not just in LOP but all over the places. On July 24, 2018 Victoria was released. BCW/British Championship Wrestling ( 2018 -2018) In the beginning of her career at BCW Victoria team with Kellie to be known that the team called sisters of Destruction. Were they won and became the first ever BCW women's tag team championship but after two weeks the titles were retired before ever being defended. After some time Victoria had a match against the impact longest women's champion Kirsty, who had the title for 4 months, in what was thought to be a non-title match but it was a surprise title match which Victoria came out Victorious defeating Kirsty, May 9, and successfully defended it May 19 at the pre-show of the Pay-Per-View OutBreak. Victora loss the title in a 8 woman battle royal to AJ Omega the 4th of July. She unable to take it back the following week and at Summer Meldown. Unfortunately BCW closed it doors. UFN/ Ultimate Fight Night (2018- 2018) Victoria did not have a long career in this company but would you want he or she had an undefeated streak of 5-0 and became the first woman to hold the Women's Championship there but after losing the title a week later as well as her rematch Victoria decided that she would leave. Victoria eventually made her return to UFN after some time and did not do so well. She ha a number of losses before showing off a new submission move she called The Moarte Lock. Using this lock she won a Rubber match with Sonja Morgan by tapout. The following show Victoria attack Melna Style backstage to take her spot in a Fara 4 way for a title opportunity. Victoria was the last in the match with Liz bank and loss. Victoria was furious that Liz bank was getting another opportunity, so she called her out to a one on one match and won finally beating Liz bank for the first time. Left Ocr 11, 2018 CMV/ CommunityUniverse ( 2018 - Present) On April 21 , 2018 it was announced that Victoria. Xtreme would be joining the ferocity roster. She made her debut may 2. MFW/ Maximum Force Wrestling ( 2018 - Present) Victoria debut at MFW PPV AfterShock with two of her Syndicate member in a 2 on 3 handicap match against The Dangerous Dolls in which The Syndicate won. Victoria later on won a opportunity to be in a ladder match and won a opportunity to be in a elimination chamber for the Empress Championship. Victoria won the Chamber and the title after pinning Sara, Z'Ahara, and Jayda Storm. Victoria loss the title to Donna Garcia in a 25 min iron woman match inside a Hell in a Cell on July 22. August 22 in the main event of Adrenaline Victoria competed in a triple threat match against Sara and Maddy Manhattan. She eliminated both girl to earn a opportunity to face the Vixen Champion Barbie Versace at Texas Massacre for the Vixen Championship. Unfortunately Victoria would not get the win she need as she lost at Texas Massacre to Barbie. On September 30, at Dystopia Total Annihilation Victoria and Lorre representing the Switchblade Saints defense the tag team Championship against Bunny and Ashley. NXW/ NonStop Xtreme Wrestling ( 2018 - Present) Debut at World cup in a Triple Threat for the Internet championship, but loss the match than move on to the next day were she competed in tn the World Cup Tournament but loss in the first round. she is the Gm of this show Victory Puroresu (2018 - 2018) Victoria debut May 28, 2018 in the first every woman match. This match was a fatal-four way elimination with Jayda Strom, Tiffany Razor, and Barbie Versace. Left June 13, 2018 Caw Wrestling Alliance/ CWA (2018 - Present) Victoria debut 06/26/18 at RagePro 68. She was a mystery opponent for Barbie Versace in which she won. She when on to face Barbie in a rematch at the PPV SuperNova where she beat here again. RFPW / Raging Falcon Pro Wrestling (2018 - 2018) Victoria debut 08/05/18 at there PPV Summer Games. She debut with Jade "wildcat" Silva as her surprise tag team partner against CandyFloss and Little Miss Roxy for the returning Woman Tag Team, after a quick match Victoria and Jade became the Woman Tag Champion. They are know as Xtreme Power. On a Episode of Boom Victoria competed in a 6 woman Hell in a Cell for 1# Contendership of the woman championship. After a long and hard match Victoria lock in a Dragon Sleeper on Tiffany Razor and tap her out getting the win. On Sept. 1 Victoria had a one on one title match against Ivelisse Velez the Woman's Champion. After a hard battle Victoria made Ivelisse tap out and become the woman champion. Victoria would lose her woman and tag team championships at Pain Crusade ppv. Victoria ended her contract oct 11, 2018. BIOHAZARD WRESTLING/ XWW (2018 - 2018) Victoria debut 08/11/18 at there PPV Worlds at War in a one time appearance open challenge match against Kate Page the First ever Biohazard woman world champion. After a long grueling match Victoria was the winner. She plan signing a full time contract. Victoria would move on to face in the first ever woman Pars Street fight Submission only, where she pass out in the match the ref had to call the bell. Left in Oct. EWWF (E1 Clamx) (2018- 2018) Victoria debut in EWWF for the E1 Climax Day 1 in a tag team title match with Kellie against the team of Deadly Storm. They fought very hard but were unable to beat Deadly Storm.On Day three Victoria was to get a win in her first round tournament match against Dahota Wheller. Victoria as for her release. GPW (2018-Present) Victoria debut in GPW Sept. 3 after attacking the Woman Fighting Champion Cassidy Rose after her match. Not long after Cassidy challenge Victoria to a War Cage match and Victoria accepted. Sep 11, Victoria face the Fighting woman champion Cassidy Rose in a match where if Victora wins the match at Winner Circle will be a title, She won by Submission. Victoria with on to win two more matches before facing Cassidy Rose for the Woman Fighting Champion on Oct.2 at Winner Circle, Victoria was the victory. Personal Life Victoria Xtreme now travel the world with her husband Mr.Xtreme and training to improve her ability as a professional wrestler. The Switchblade Saints The Syndicate, now the Switchblade Saints, is a group that Victoria created in LOP but has since grow and spread across the community. They dominate everywhere they go, whether in singles or tag Team. It member are * Victoria Xtreme (the leader ) * Jaden Shadow ( https://twitter.com/JadenShadowPr0 ) * Ryan Riley ( https://twitter.com/RyRileyP1 ) * Eli Robedo ( https://twitter.com/elirobledo04 ) * Shane Sabin ( https://twitter.com/Kid_ZER01227 ) * Nick Young ( https://twitter.com/NickYoungCaw ) * Ken Mercer ( https://twitter.com/KenxMercer ) * Silva ( https://twitter.com/Silva_Caw_ ) * Lorre ( https://twitter.com/HeartlessLorre ) * Jay Mercer ( https://twitter.com/JayMercerCAW ) * Eve Sparks ( https://twitter.com/EveSparksNSW ) Accomlishments * First ever UFN Women's Champion/ 1x UFN Women's champion * First ever and only BCW Women's tag team Champion * 1x Bcw Impact woman champion * 1x MFW Empress Champion * 1x MFW Tag Team Champion and longest reigning * 1x LOP Vixen Champion * 1x RFPW Woman Champion * 1x RFPW Woman Tag Team Champion * Fought in the first ever Woman Street fight in XWW * 1x GPW Fighting Woman Champion In Wrestling Finishing Moves * Deathher Sentence (terminating Spike) 2018-2018 * The Black Plague (Black Magic) * Moonlight driver( Ram-Paige) 2018-2018( beginning of career) * Avalanche Moonlight driver (Avalanche Ram-paige) 2018-2018( beginning of career) * The Last Rights (Last Ride ) * The Impaler (spear) * The Moarte Lock (Billy Goat's Curse/ Inverted Bosten Crab) Signature Moves/ Moves that have been Utilized * Howling Fang (Dragon Slayer) * Death Shot (curb stomp) * Regal-Plex * Whisper in the wind * Spin Kick * Helluva Kick * Snapmare Driver * Combination of stickes * air raid crash * Pumphandle Neckbreaker * Backslide Driver * air raid siren * Suplex (Neckbreaker,Vertical,German, Tiger, straight jacket, and fisherman) * variety of Strikes and Kicks * springboard Swanton bomb * jumping knee strike * springboard Blockbuster * Sleeper holds * torture rack neckbreaker * diving leg drop * mat slam / knee strike combo * Tripleta * Swinging Neckreaker * The Xtreme Cutter (Mainly used to catch opponents in mid-air) * Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker Nicknames * Hit-Women * Master of the Neckbreaker Entrance Themes * “Missile” by Dorothy ( 2018 - Present) External Links * https://twitter.com/ms_xtreme * https://twitter.com/maximumforce123?lang=en * https://twitter.com/LOPUniverse1?lang=en * https://twitter.com/BCW_2018?lang=en * https://twitter.com/UFN_Federation?lang=en * https://twitter.com/RFPWEFed * https://twitter.com/NXW_YouTube?lang=en * https://twitter.com/OfficialCMV_?lang=en * =